miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Oblivio
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on March 18, 2019 (at 16:35 GMT) in the UK and Ireland on Disney Channel. Synopsis Ladybug and Cat Noir have lost their memory and a mysterious villain is prowling around Paris. Will our amnesiac heroes manage to defeat Oblivio and turn him into just a bad memory?https://www.tvpassport.com/series/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/305802 Plot Ladybug and Cat Noir awaken in a elevator without memories of either their civilian or superhero lives. All they know is they're stuck in an elevator and there's a drawing of a phone and turtle on a wall. Their Miraculous begin to beep and they soon detransform into Marinette and Adrien. As their kwamis come to, Marinette and Adrien question what the creatures are. They try to present themselves, but Tikki and Plagg can't remember who they are either, or what they even are, only that they're hungry. The elevator begins to shift, and with Tikki's help, Marinette and Adrien manage to escape before the elevator crumbles completely. The group soon discover that they are in a building, the exits blocked, and the place in chaos. Faster yet, they discover they're being pursued by something, and they try to hide in a bathroom. Plagg says he smells something in Adrien's shirt, Camembert, which he then eats. Marinette gives Tikki a treat she found in her bag. Marinette and Adrien figure out their names from ID cards they find in their pockets. They try to use their phones to call for help, but they can't remember their passwords either. Still being pursued, the two hide in a stall, trying to find a way out. They finally escape through the vents and find themselves on some staircase, the two running and finding themselves in a ruined office. Marinette and Adrien return to their phone problem, Marinette finally using her breath to reveal their passcodes, which leads to Adrien revealing he's, though oblivious to this, enamored by her. Adrien tries to call his father, but it goes to voicemail. Marinette attempts her mom, who though worried, tells her to stay put wherever she is, safe, until Ladybug and Cat Noir have defeated the villain. Just while she hears all of this, Marinette sees a poster of the Ladybug and Cat Noir film. After hanging up with her mom, Marinette reveals her understanding to Adrien: they're being pursued by a supervillain who is being faced by Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they are the said superheroes and are now powerless. With the two knowing this, and assuming that while no one knows their identities save for themselves, and therefore making them a couple what with pictures of each other in their phones, they're frustrated. They don't know how to obtain their powers again and how these creatures relate to them. They're quickly tracked by Oblivio. Marinette manages to come up with a plan to elude Oblivio without revealing their identities. They return to the office, assuming he won't search for them there again. Meanwhile, Plagg grows bored from the situation and leaves, but not before Tikki calls him a selfish coward first. Despite Marinette's and Adrien's hopes for Plagg's return, Oblivio is still tracking them. Marinette tries to find a video of how they're supposed to face the villain in her phone, but only discovers, along with Adrien, that Oblivio is planning to wipe Paris' memories for good. Remembering the drawing on the elevator, Marinette discovers Master Fu's contact in her phone, which earns her a romantic appraisal from Adrien. After Fu's brief shock that Marinette and Adrien know their identities, he assures them everything will be fine once they've defeated Oblivio. This leads to him explaining to Marinette and Adrien what kwamis are, the names, and how to call upon their powers. Adrien reveals that Plagg has left them, with Fu warning he won't be able to transform without him. Before Master Fu can say anything else, the battery on Marinette's phone dies, ending the call. Meanwhile, Plagg is trying to leave the city, but only faces reminders of Adrien on billboards everywhere, to the point he starts to feel guilty for abandoning them. Back in the building, Marinette transforms into Ladybug, and uses her yo-yo to learn how to use it and accidentally calls upon her Lucky Charm, which results into a teapot, much to her confusion. Adrien suggests he accompany her, since they're a team. Ladybug reminds him that without his powers, he won't be able to do much. While this saddens him, she tells him that additionally, she cares for him deeply and wouldn't want to see him get hurt, and in the meanwhile, she'd protect him. She kisses him on the cheek and leaves to faces Oblivio. Ladybug finds him on the roof, already a huge ball over the building that threatens to erase the memories of all the Parisians. Ladybug defends herself, but is soon cornered by Oblivio, until Adrien, dressed as Cat Noir with cardboard boxes, appears to defend her. Without his powers, Adrien only does so much until he runs away. Ladybug reaches him and the two hide. Plagg finally reappears, having seen the giant ball, but does not admit he feels guilty for leaving them. Wasting no time, Adrien transforms into Cat Noir. The duo face Oblivio, Ladybug deflecting shots as Cat Noir tries to understand his own abilities and powers with his staff. Ladybug saves him from wasting his power as she keeps protecting them from Oblivio's powers. When Ladybug finally comes up with the plan and how to use the teapot, she orders Cat Noir to distract Oblivio. Ladybug slides towards the villain, and with her yo-yo, manages to trap his hand with the teapot, enabling him from using his powers any longer. Cat Noir calls upon his Cataclysm and destroys the object in which the akuma resides. Ladybug purifies the akuma, revealing that Nino and Alya were Oblivio, who are a little lost. Cat Noir questions the remains of Oblivio's powers. Ladybug explains that her second power is to cleanse the city with the Lucky Charm object, and thus, it includes the two forgetting their true identities, which makes the two become sad. Despite this, Cat Noir confesses his love for her, and with Ladybug's permission, the two share a kiss. At this point, Alya and Nino are aware enough, and the two are shocked to see their heroes kissing, with Alya taking a picture of the two in the moment. Ladybug finally uses the Miraculous Ladybug, and before it cleanses everything, she and Cat Noir share a romantic hug. Once the spell is over, the two seperate, a little awkwardly. When they see Alya and Nino, the two reveal they can't remember what happened, as they ask where Oblivio is. The couple reveal they've already defeated the akuma and that they were the victims. Though they can't remember, the superhero duo pound it. Cat Noir attempts to say that no wonder it'd been so quick and that they should be a couple. Ladybug quickly argues that they can't be because of their identities, being in love with someone else, and that he was to blame for nearly losing against Oblivio. Cat Noir just keeps smiling, having seen Alya's picture, and he shows it to her. Ladybug freaks out, but her and Cat Noir's Miraculous begin to beep. Still angered, Ladybug assures him the conversation isn't over and leaves. Later on, Alya and Nino reveal why they'd been akumatized and apologize to the class, with a kind reminder from Miss Bustier that while forgiven, to behave themselves. The class accepts their apologies, with Adrien, as usual, being kind to Nino. While Marinette does the same for Alya, she's still wrecked from the earlier events. At home, Marinette is distraught with the Ladybug and Cat Noir kiss posted in the Ladyblog. She can't fathom why she would kiss him, with Tikki assuring her everything will be alright. From Adrien's end, though he's glad for the kiss, he suffers from not remembering it. Plagg teases him, but Adrien hopes that if she had fallen for him, even if he can't remember, there is still hope for him and Ladybug. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Nino Lahiffe/Oblivio * Alya Césaire/Oblivio Minor Characters * Roger Raincomprix * Nadja Chamack * Rose Lavillant * Mylène Haprèle * Sabrina Raincomprix * Chloé Bourgeois * Caline Bustier * Ivan Bruel (background) * Juleka Couffaine (background) * Lila Rossi (background) * Max Kanté (background) * Lê Chiến Kim (background) * Alix Kubdel (background) * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (background) * August's mother (background) * Vincent (pictured) * Nathalie Sancoeur (pictured) * Adrien's bodyguard (pictured) * Kagami Tsurugi (pictured) * Tom Dupain (pictured) * Mr. Pigeon (pictured) * The Mime (pictured) * Wang Fu (voice) * Sabine Cheng (voice) * Emilie Agreste (pictured) * Civilians Trivia * There are some references from previous Miraculous episodes: ** There's a reference to "Ladybug & Cat Noir" when Marinette screams and calls Tikki and Plagg 'bug-mice', and Adrien calls them genies. ** Adrien calling Marinette amazing with and without the costume is similar to what Tikki said in "Antibug". ** Adrien disguising himself in a cardboard version of his hero suit is a reference to what Alya did in "The Dark Owl". ** Marinette also calls Tikki "a thing" just like what Alya called Trixx in "Sapotis". ** Plagg starts seeing Adrien's posters everywhere just like the titular villain in "Gorizilla". ** Nino's and Alya's interrupted kiss is a reference to "Catalyst". ** The poster of the Ladybug and Cat Noir movie from "Animaestro" is in one of the office rooms Marinette and Adrien hide in.https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1105432629564837889 * This is the second time Ladybug and Cat Noir share a kiss, the first being "Dark Cupid". ** Unlike the first time, they both forget it. ** Similar to "Prime Queen" they recall the kiss through a photograph, and are shocked by it. * It is revealed most of Miss Bustier's class plays the game Super Penguino. * Alya and Nino are both akumatized for the third time. * This is the second time two people are akumatized with one akuma. The first being "Sapotis". ** Coincidentally, both times the Césaire sisters were akumatized. ** Unlike Sapotis, however, the akuma merged two people into a villain with one body whereas Sapotis were two separate villains created with one akuma. * Hawk Moth knows about Ladybug and Cat Noir's love for each other. * This episode also reveals that kwamis can also be affected by akumatized villains when fused with their owners. ** However, in "Dark Cupid" despite being fused together (Adrien and Plagg) when being struck by the villain's arrow; Plagg could remember everything while Adrien couldn't. So it could be possible that kwamis have some level of resistance to an akumatized villain's attacks when fused together with their owners, or the effects only manifest upon de-transforming. * This is the first time Ladybug summons the Lucky Charm when she has not planned on using it yet. * Cat Noir references "The Lion King" when he says "I don't know what the 'Hakuna Matata' is, but I trust you."https://twitter.com/Ferisae_/status/1107724704918446080 * Despite them not remembering what happened Tikki and Adrien officially meet each other. ** As well as Ladybug and Cat Noir discovering each other's civilian identities until the Miraculous Ladybug restores their memories, erasing the knowledge. * This is the third time the akumatization of the victim was not shown. The previous times being "Sandboy" and "Christmaster". ** Coincidentally, both akumatizations that happened in Season 3 involved a Lahiffe brother. * This is also the second time Cat Noir uses Cataclysm on an object that was obscured following "Weredad". * This also the third episode where Ladybug and Cat Noir use their powers twice following "Mayura" and "Weredad". * This is one of the few times Ladybug and Cat Noir both get affected by an akumatized villain. * This is the first time we get to see what the supervillain sees when Hawk Moth is talking to them. * This is the second time a character does a cardboard costume, the first time being Alya in "The Dark Owl". * This is one of the few times the animation sequence for Cataclysm is not seen, despite the ability being used. * This is the third time Tikki and Plagg interact with each other onscreen following "Sandboy" and "The Dark Owl". * This is the first time we see the visual representation of Marinette's thought process while she isn't transformed. ** As well as an Adrien version of it. Errors * In the bathroom scene, Tikki is shown dropping the macaroon and would be unable to retrieve it. However, afterwards, she does not complain about being hungry and is able to transform Marinette. * In the bathroom when Adrien is talking about Plagg and Tikki, his ring is black when it should be silver. * When Marinette blew on Adrien's phone to show the password, a space is missed. * When Cat Noir uses Cataclysm on Oblivio's akumatized object, the paws on his ring are miscolored blue. * When Cat Noir uses Cataclysm on Oblivio's akumatized object, the teapot blocking his right hand is gone. During the deakumatization of Oblivio the teapot is back in its place. * When Oblivio turns back into Alya and Nino, the akumatized object can be seen on their hand when it had been destroyed by Cat Noir's Cataclysm moments ago. * When Ladybug picks up the teapot after defeating Oblivio, the lid is missing; when Cat Noir grabs her arm, it reappears. de:Oblivio es:Oblivio pl:Oblivio ru:Обливио Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode